I Need A Smoke(r)
by XxBleeding-VengeancexX
Summary: I was in no hurry down the stairs, dad's road trips always end badly for us. Last time I got mugged and almost shot in the head. Rating T, eventual change.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I Need A Smoke(r)

Rating: T (soon to be M in later chapters)

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs, WHICH YOU CANNOT USE!

Summary: _I was in no hurry down the stairs, dad's road trips always end badly for us. Last time I got mugged and almost shot in the head. I shuddered at the memory, pushed open the door, and buckled in the passengers seat. My dad practically bounced in his seat as he explained about all the things we were going to do in Fairfield. I rolled my eyes and leaned the seat back until it was flat, I proceeded to fall asleep with headphones in and noise blocked. I had a sick feeling in my gut as I fell asleep, something was gonna go wrong. Something always does._

Author's notes: Hey guys, first chapter fic. Just saying. Doesn't matter if you send flames, they help during the winter and when I want s'mores. :)

* * *

I roughly rubbed the sleepiness out of my eyes as my dad threw nearly all of our clothes into two luggage bags and then threw those in the trunk of our sizable jeep. I shuffled my feet up the stairs to my medium sized room, already missing it. My dad had _such_ a brilliant idea to take the two of us on a road trip to Fairfield of all the places to go. I could hear my dad yelling from outside telling me to hurry up and get dressed. I rolled my eyes and threw on the first clothes I saw, or at least what was left in my closet. A grey tank top with "security" printed on the front, a burnt orange button up, white shorts, and black sneakers.

I was in no hurry down the stairs, dad's road trips always end badly for us. Last time I got mugged and almost shot in the head. I shuddered at the memory, pushed open the door, and buckled in the passengers seat. My dad practically bounced in his seat as he explained about all the things we were going to do in Fairfield. I rolled my eyes and leaned the seat back until it was flat, I proceeded to fall asleep with headphones in and noise blocked. I had a sick feeling in my gut as I fell asleep, something was gonna go wrong. Something always does.

* * *

I came to awareness several hours later when dad slammed the car door shut, by reflex I released the lever to lift the seat and was sent forward face-first into the dashboard. Now nursing a swelling bump on my forehead I looked around still a little groggy. My dad had parked next to a gas station was heading inside, probably to buy food. I roughly rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands and undid the seat belt. I popped open the glove compartment, pulled out a half empty box of cigarettes and a black lighter, and headed outside. Leaning against the graffiti stained wall I pulled out a cig and stuck it in my mouth. It took several clicks before the lighter flared to life. With practiced ease I lifted the lighter to the cig still in my mouth, let the cig sit in the flame to get nice and lit, and then took a deep breath. I relaxed as I slowly exhaled, the smoke swirling up into the air before dissipating. I took my time and enjoyed the inhales and exhales, until my father scared the ever-living shit out of me. I choked on the smoke still in my lungs and dropped the half-done cig.

I beat my chest few time to clear it up before I whipped around and glared at my father. He motioned to the car and I got in with the slam of the door. I quickly leaned the seat down, buckled the seat belt, and plugged up my ears before my dad could even start lecturing me about my smoking habit. I felt the car start and I let out a small sigh. This was going to be a long car trip indeed. Very, very long.

* * *

Like I predicted, the trip was taking _forever. _It has been about a week or two since we left our nice, cozy house. We were about half-way there, that is if I heard my dad correctly. I let the seat lift up and lazily rubbed my eyes, sunlight softly warming my face as I fully sat up. It was almost the afternoon, and my dad was pulling in too a somewhat small motel for the rest of the day and night. I got out of the car and stretched, joints popping loudly and muscles being used properly for the first time in about a week. One of those coffee silo things was handed to me by my dad and I took it gratefully. I took a sip of the hot liquid and hummed in appreciation, just a tad of milk and sugar for me yes sir.

"Hey dad, did you get a room? I need a shower."

My father nodded and gave me my copy of the room key before heading to a small grocery store to get more food. I quickly finished my coffee before head up to the room. I unlocked the door and pushed it shut before scouting out where the bathroom was. It was fairly small but big enough for me. I threw my smelly clothes in a messy pile and turned the water on to warm up as I gathered my basic bathing materials. Soap, body wash, shampoo, and conditioner. I put the stuff on the counter, closed the door, and looked in the mirror; still the same mess. Dark brown hair with hot pink dyed tips, brownish-yellow eyes, pale but healthy skin. Eh, nothing special. I tested the water and then hopped in the shower. It was quick but I enjoyed it.

After cleaning everything up I pulled on a very baggy grey t-shirt, green shorts, and grey/green stripped socks. I rubbed my head viciously with a random towel, probably knotting and puffing up my hair. I let said towel sit on my head as I flopped onto the bed. I don't know how long I laid there but I really didn't care. When dad finally came back we had an early dinner of TV dinners. _Yum_.

"So, what did you get your college degree in again?"

My dad tried to start smalltalk. I cleaned my face with a napkin and sat back in my chair, I really need a smoke.

"Nothing special, just a Bachelor of Fine Arts (B.F.A.) in Art and Design."

I barely caught it but I saw a hint of a frown on my dad's face.

"I though you were going to get a degree in business."

I slightly scowled and narrowed my eyes at my father.

"I tried and it just wasn't my thing."

Awkwardness impregnated the air between me and my father for a long while before I had enough.

"I'm heading out for a bit."

I roughly got out of my chair, went outside to the car, grabbed my pack of cigarettes, and went a little behind the motel. I followed my routine of lighting a cig and quickly inhaled. I closed my eyes and exhaled, slowly relaxing from the awkward tension between me and my father. I went through three cigs before I was completely calm. I leaned my entire body against the rough brick wall of the motel and sighed. I lightly pinched the bridge of my nose and came to a simple conclusion. This trip was going to take even longer than before.

Much, _much_ longer.

* * *

Next chapter will be up eventually. Don't expect routine updates as much as I would love too for a while . Enjoy and send me your flames, er reviews. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Rating: T

Author's Notes: Ew, not too happy with this chapter but I had to put something out or I would never continue the story.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs, WHICH YOU CANNOT USE!

* * *

It has been three days since that awkward event between my dad and I. We had arrived in a smallish town about forty or so miles from Fairfield, most of the people were pretty nice. Dad decided that we would spend a few days off of the road and in this little town. I was currently heading to the store to buy some food, passing by several alleyways as I went on my way. On the second to last alleyway I saw a homeless man curled up in a ball near the opening to the alley. He was shivering and looked very sick from what little of him I could see. I wasn't about to catch whatever he had. I slightly sped up my walk to a power walk when the homeless guy snapped his head up to peer at me. I grew nervous as he began to stand up.

I was about to start jogging when he practically pounced on my legs and tried to rip a chunk out of me. I screeched and kicked at his face with my free leg as he sunk his teeth into my other leg. Some guy ran across the street, punched the man off of me, and he helped me run into the store. My leg was bleeding badly and that homeless man really torn me up. The middle-aged lady who ran the store immediately let me have a first aid kit to patch myself up. With some help from the random guy who hit the rabid old man off of me, we patched up my leg.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out there."

Now that things had calmed down a bit I took a better look at this random dude. He was a hardcore parkourist from what I could tell, he was wearing a dark brown hoodie with duct-tape on the upper sleeves and wrists of his hoodie, a red Midnight Rider t-shirt under neath, black jeans also taped on the thighs and ankles, he also had some type of heavy duty working boots.

"No problem, you probably need to get some kind of shot though. Who knows what that crazy old man had. My name is Kaden by the way."

I gave a small chuckle, "My name is Kelsey, nice to meet you Kaden. Mind helping me home?"

"Not at all."

With no effort he picked me up, keeping an eye out for anymore rabid old men, and carried me home. I let out a squawk and lightly smacked his shoulder. He just chuckled and in no time at all we were at the hotel my father and I were staying at for the next few days. With another thank you I gave him my number in case I _"needed anymore help getting around town"_, limped into the house, and collapsed on the bed. My leg throbbed slightly and I sighed; what was up with that rabid old man? Why in the hell did he bite me? Ugh, I'll get my answers eventually. I'm too tired for this shit right now. I let my eyes slip shut and drift into an empty, dreamless sleep.

* * *

I woke up several hours later with a pained groan, everything hurt when only my leg should. My skin was slick with sweat and burned with fever. It was a difficult task just to get up and limp to the bathroom. I threw up anything I ate yesterday as soon as I kneeled next to the toilet. The cold porcelain helped my heated skin cool off but my leg angrily throbbed in agony with my heartbeat, which seemed sluggish. My head hurts as I remembered the rabid old man that bit me, whatever he had I got it now. My stomach twisted and heaved when I tried to get up so I just curled around the toilet to try and cool off. I tried to take a deep breath to calm down but my body was wracked with a sudden and almost violent coughing fit. I was wheezing by the time my lungs calmed down.

Where the hell is my dad? I weakly lifted my head and peered into the hotel room, to my utter shock the door was busted wide open. With still wheezing breath I tried to get up, failing nearly four times, and limped to what remained of the door. Whatever did it wanted to get inside. Blood was splattered all over the door way and on the floor outside the door. I wasn't fazed by the sight of blood, but what waited for me outside the door made me freeze in shock.

* * *

Whelp don't we all love cliff hangers? This is short, but Finals are here and I'm too busy to do anything anymore. Send me your flames, er _reviews_. :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Rating: T(?)

Author's Notes: I guess this is filler before the actual thing? IDK I'm still not happy with how these chapters are coming out but it _has_ been a long time since I wrote a proper story and actually _posted_ it. -shrugs- Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCs, WHICH YOU CANNOT USE!

* * *

I sat up almost violently with a wheeze and hurriedly looked around, the door was fine, no blood was splattered everywhere, and there wasn't a... I quickly covered my face with my hands and groaned softly at the memory. I had a thin film of sweat coating my skin and with a disgusted groan I flung the sheets off of me, swung my legs over the edge of my bed, and looked at my leg. It was still bandaged. I rubbed my face harshly as I stood up and limped to the bathroom. After a quick shower I was inspecting the wound, it looked horribly infected. It was festering and had some slimy green stuffed caked over it. My face twisting in disgust, I got some soap and cleaned it the old fashioned way.

Which hurt like hell.

I had washed off the green goo caked over the wound and now poured hydrogen peroxide on the bite. It stung a lot but I sucked it up. What I was wondering now was how in the hell did the wound get so infected over night? I continued to ponder as I wrapped my leg up in some bandages, the white fabric slightly staining red from the reopened wound and yellow-green from the leftover pus in the wound as well.

Done with that I dressed back up in a plain yellow tank top, camo sweatpants, and I tied my still wet hair up in a loose bun. I noticed that the dyed tip were fading so I grabbed my nearly empty box of cigarettes and I set out to see if the store from the other day had anything. I stuffed the box in the huge pockets of my sweatpants, walked with a limp from the bite, and almost fell down the stairs. I frowned but easily crossed the asphalt road and entered the little store.

The little old lady who helped fix my wound yesterday gave me a bright smile and waved.

"Hello dearie, what are you looking for today?"

I gave her a soft smile in return and walked around the fairly sized room.

"Nothing much ma'am, just seeing if y'all 'ave any hair dye."

I took my time walking through the isles because my of my limp, but also because it was quiet and some kind of classical music played softly in the background. I was a little surprised when I found the bottles of hair dye I needed, but I didn't bother questioning about it. I got the good stuff, the brand that takes forever to get out of your hair, for a really good price. I also got a few packs of cigs too. These people were very humble in their pricing.

I waved goodbye to the sweet old lady and limped back outside just as a few tiny drops of rain decided to splash on my face. The rain didn't dampen my good mood at all as I went back to our motel room. My father was asleep at the little desk, he was on top of some official looking paper. As quiet as a mouse I gently pulled the paper from under him and peered at it. It was a letter issued by the freaking government to all civilians.

'All civilians are to remain indoors as much as possible.

Only go outside if you're running low on supplies.

Refrain from contact with infected individuals.

Wait for more official instructions.'

I blankly stared at the short letter for a few moments before I crumpled it up, threw it away, and stupidly disregarded the instructions. I placed a blanket on my dad and flopped on the bed. Sleep seemed to come too easy.

* * *

You know what's not fun? Waking up to a disappointed dad hold up my grocery bag full of hair dye and cigarettes.

"Sweetheart we have talked about-"

I stood up, _yanked_ the bag from his hands and glared.

"I _know_ we 'ave talked about it dad, but I don't care. It's _m__y_ life and I will live it as _I _please."

Ok that seemed too much like a spoiled brat, but in all honesty I'm _tired_ of this shit. I know my cigs are bad for me, but I really don't care anymore. I went to the bathroom, slammed the door, and dropped the bag on the counter. I buried my face in my hands and sighed loudly, what a way to wake up. I went through the routine of re-dying my hair with less enthusiasm than last time. Dad really knows how to kill my good moods.

When I was done, god knows how much time later, I grabbed the bag with the leftovers and my cigs I exited the bathroom. I was prepared to face an angry father, but he wasn't there. I shrugged and plopped down on a nearby chair to check on my wound. Peeling away the bandages I tilted my head with confusion and a little bit of annoyance, the green stuff was almost gone but it still bled a little. I got some peroxide and dabbed the wound with cotton balls, hissing at the sting, and reapplied fresh bandages.

I took a pack of cigs and headed outside, I needed a break from the suddenly monotone room. I lighted a cig and inhaled deeply as soon as I got to the back of the motel. I exhaled through my teeth, the smoke rushing out almost angrily. Ugh, why did everything suddenly get so routine. My stomach growled loudly at me, so I quickly finished my cigarette and slightly limped down the street to the little cafe/sweet shop for a bite to eat.

"Hey Kelsey!"

I turned at the sound of my name to see Kaden jogged up the street.

"Oh 'ey Kaden, what's up?"

It was a pleasant surprise to meet up with him, I haven't really seen him around since he helped me with that crazy old man the other day.

"Just want to check up on my favorite gal."

I rolled my eyes and lightly punched his shoulder as we entered the cafe. We walked to the cashier and she greeted us kindly enough. I ordered a coffee(sugar and milk), lemon bread, and tapioca pudding. I didn't hear what Kaden ordered but it sounded like black coffee and a small piece of cherry pie. We sat at a table fairly close to the large window at the front of the cafe. We did light chatter and, when we got our food, enjoyed every bite while still chatting.

We finally parted ways when the sun peaked in the sky, signaling it was afternoon. My mood was significantly raised and I even hummed a little as I walked back to the hotel room.

Today seemed like a good day.

Well _seemed_.

* * *

Send me your flames, er _reviews_. :)


End file.
